Faire en dépit du loup-garou
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Au fond, peut-être que le grand méchant loup était amoureux d'une étoile, et que chaque nuit, il criait pour un amour qu'il ne reverrait jamais.


_**« Faire en dépit du loup-garou ...**_

— — —

— — —

 _Un deux trois,_ nous irons au bois.

Sautillant joyeusement autour du fauteuil de sa mère, Marinette trépignait de joie. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard dans la matinée, et la jeune fille, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, entamait déjà des chansons rigolotes.

Elle était pleine de vie, croquant la vie à peine dent, comme dans une pomme rouge vif. Un vrai rayon de soleil, illuminant les journées de ses parents. Elle était énergique, amusante et charmante. Elle plaisait au premier regard, envoûtant les esprits de son sourire insouciant.

Elle gloussait d'un éclat de rire revigorant, tel une cascade translucide dans un désert sans fin. A sa façon, la jeune fille arrivait à redonner le sourire, à réparer un cœur brisé, et à faire oublier tous les tourments de ceux qui avaient la chance d'apercevoir l'éclat de son sourire.

La journée commençait bien, en soi. Marinette s'était levé tôt, et elle avait tiré sa mère fatiguée du lit, tout en préparant leurs tartines préférées. La vieille mère s'était levée, lançant un regard bienveillant à sa fille, qui fredonnait une vieille comptine, tout en étalant le beurre sur les bouts de pains grillés.

L'adolescente attrapa la première tartine que lui tendait sa mère, la croquant joyeusement dedans. Sans prendre garde, le bout de pain lui glissa des mains, s'écrasant sur le sol carrelé. Elle poussa un long soupir, retenant tout de même un éclat de rire.

Elle poussa sa chaise, ennuyée, espérant que sa mère n'ait pas vu sa bêtise. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre un chiffon et de le tendre à sa fille pour qu'elle essuie le sol. Marinette marmonna de petites excuses, honteuse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de récurer le sol, elle rinça le chiffon, et retourna s'asseoir à table, entamant la deuxième tartine qu'elle s'était préparée.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rendre visite à Grand-Mère aujourd'hui ? Proposa sa mère.

La petite fille croqua dans la tartine, avec un air songeur, réfléchissant rapidement. Se léchant le bords des lèvres pour attraper la confiture qui s'égarait, elle finit par répondre à sa mère, la bouche pleine :

— Oui, pourquoi pas ! Ça fait si longtemps que je l'ai pas vue !

Prenant un air enjoué, son regard pétillant d'une malice sans limite, elle enchaîna rapidement, de sa voix aiguë et fluette.

— Est-ce que je peux lui apporter un pot de confiture qu'on a fait toutes les deux ? Et des biscuits, et ...

— Oui, coupa sa mère en éclatant de rire.

Marinette fit un sourire amusé, et elle se concentra sur sa tartine croqué, la finissant en quelques bouchées. Elle prit son verre de lait, et le but d'une traite, lui faisant une moustache blanche. Sa mère éclata de rire, et s'approcha d'elle, armée d'une serviette imbibée de _salive de maman_ , pour lui essuyer le tour de la bouche.

— Maman ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

La jeune fille retint un éclat de rire, et gigota gaillardement pour éviter la sentence de sa mère. D'un geste du poignet, elle s'essuya la bouche, effaçant sa jolie moustache lactée.

Sa mère poussa un petit soupir, et s'empara de l'assiette et du verre de l'adolescente. Marinette vit avec regret la silhouette de sa mère s'éloigner d'elle, poser les couverts, et allumer l'eau fumante pour faire la vaisselle.

Comme à chaque fois, Marinette s'approchait à pas feutrés de sa mère, puis s'asseyait sur le plan de travail, de l'autre côté de l'évier pour la regarder travailler, de ses grands yeux bleus.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demandait-elle toujours de sa jolie voix délicate.

Sa mère éludait la question avec un sourire, sans jamais cesser sa besogne. Après un petit instant, sentant le regard bougon de sa fille la regardant avec intensité, elle finit par grommeler :

— Tu devrais aller te préparer pour allez chez Grand-Mère ! Tu as le visage tout barbouillé ...

La jeune fille cacha son visage avec ses mains, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux taquins. Elle tira la langue à sa mère, avant de s'enfuir jusque dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle saisit sa brosse à dent, la badigeonnant avec plus de dentifrice qu'il n'en fallait. Mettant la brosse dans sa bouche, elle tourna le petit sablier collé contre le mur, lui indiquant le temps restant à se brosser les dents – une vieille habitude de son enfance, qu'elle trouvait amusante –.

C'était toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes mouvements. Marinette se regardait dans la glace, riait de son reflet, se faisant de petits sourires à elle-même. Lorsque que le sablier indiqua que le temps était imparti, elle remplit son verre en plastique d'eau, se rinçant la bouche, et recrachant le tout.

Une fois ceci fini, elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour – comme le disait sa mère, avec son petit air sévère – se débarbouiller. Puis, elle attrapa une brosse, et entreprit de défaire les quelques nœuds coriaces de ses cheveux bleutés. Enfin, elle attrapa ses deux chouchous rouges, et noua sa tignasse en deux queues de cheval basse, laissant tout de même quelques mèches rebelles retomber sur son visage espiègle.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère : celle-ci n'était plus dans la cuisine, et Marinette en déduisit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle marcha jusque dans la chambre, espérant surprendre sa mère en lui faisant peur.

Elle s'apprêtait à pousser un cri effrayant, quand sa mère l'interrompit :

— Je sais que tu es là, Marinette, rigola-t-elle. Tu n'es pas bien discrète, ma grande.

La jeune fille gonfla ses joues, vexée et triste de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Les bras en bas, lassée, elle s'approcha de sa mère, et attrapa les vêtements qu'elle lui avait mis sur le lit.

Rapidement, elle enleva le t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama, qu'elle jeta nonchalamment sur le lit, avant d'enfiler un simple pull aux manches bouffantes, ainsi qu'un rudimentaire pantalon en coton noir. C'étaient ses vêtements préférées, et même s'ils étaient un peu usées avec le temps, voir trop petit, Marinette ne voulait décidément pas s'en séparer. Et puis, sa mère avait de toute manière pas assez d'agent pour lui acheter des vêtements de la dernière mode.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant du regard sa paire de ballerines préférée. Elle sauta dans sa direction, avant de les enfiler gracieusement. Sa mère, qui l'avait suivie du regard pendant tout ce temps, esquissa un sourire mystérieux, tout en sortant un paquet vulgairement emballé de derrière son dos.

Le regard de Marinette se mit à briller, et abordant un sourire taquin, elle demanda innocemment :

— Qu'est ce qu'est ?

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire, tout en lui tendant le paquet.

— Un cadeau.

— Pour moi ? S'étonna la petite fille.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa mère, l'adolescente s'empara du paquet, tout en le déballant avidement. Elle jeta le papier à ses pieds, et en sortit le précieux cadeau que sa mère lui avait offert. Elle qui ne recevait jamais de cadeau, elle était au summum de la joie.

C'était une cape, une cape rouge d'une toute beauté. Le tissu était brillant, et vraiment doux. Marinette s'empressa de l'essayer, la passant avec un geste théâtral sur ses épaules. Ravie, elle tournoya sur elle-même pour observer les multiples ondoiements et reflets du tissu.

Elle sauta au cou de sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

— Oh maman ! Elle est tellement jolie ! Merci beaucoup !

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire ravie, qui réchauffa le cœur de sa mère. Celle-ci caressa doucement la tête de sa fille, tout en lui disant :

— Allez, ne fais pas attendre Grand-Mère. J'ai préparé ton panier, il est sur la table de la cuisine.

La bleutée hocha vivement la tête, et embrassa sa mère sur la joue, en guise d'adieu. Marchant d'un pas allègre jusqu'à la cuisine, elle guigna à l'intérieur du panier, vérifiant son contenu avec assiduité.

La confiture à la fraise, les biscuits, et un sandwich s'y trouvait. Marinette le referma avec un sourire ravi, elle le prit contre elle, puis ouvrant la porte pour s'en aller, elle se retourna néanmoins pour crier à sa mère :

— À ce soir ! Je t'aime !

— Fais attention aux loups-garous !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, avant de claquer la porte derrière, et de se mettre en chemin.

— — —

Clopin-clopant gaiement, elle trouva rapidement le chemin menant vers la maison de Grand-Mère. C'était un sentier forestier, que Marinette connaissait par cœur. Bordé par des plantes sauvages, parfois d'orties ou de feuilles piquantes, elle avait pris l'habitude d'éviter certains coins, optant pour des raccourcis.

La forêt était une vraie perle rare. Chaque vert de feuilles étaient différents. Le vent, qui résonnait timidement parmi les branches malignes des arbres, sonnait comme une promesse d'un nouvel espoir.

Parfois, elle semblait entendre comme une douce mélodie venant d'entre les arbres. Peut-être étais-ce le vent qui lui susurrait des mots ? Ou simplement l'imagination débordante de la jeune fille ?

Elle sursauta soudainement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, perdue dans ses pensées. Secouant la tête, elle se remit en chemin, prenant garde à ne pas perdre le chemin, qui commençait à s'effacer sous ses pas.

Elle perdit peu à peu son sourire, et elle poussa un long soupir. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Et seul Dieu savait à quel point elle détestait la solitude.

Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son père, Marinette ne supportait plus supporter la solitude, sa vieille et désagréable amie. Elle savait qu'en restant seule, elle grandirait. Et elle avait peur, oui, peur. Peur de porter un regard nouveau sur le monde, un regard plus mature. Elle se cachait derrière l'insouciance de l'enfant, et l'immaturité pour échapper à ces vérités qui lui faisaient peur. Elle ne voulait pas changer, elle voulait rester cet enfant candide et prude qui lui servait de masque face à la saleté de ce monde.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Marinette approchait des treize ans, et elle ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps derrière ce visage enfantin. Elle grandissait, inévitablement.

Pour oublier sa solitude, elle se mit à chantonner, tremblante. Avait-elle peur ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Des vieilles légendes sur les loups-garous que lui contait sa mère, quand elle était petite, au coin d'un feu crépitant ? Ce n'étaient que des légendes, rien de plus que de futiles histoires pour effrayer les bonnes femmes.

— Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Fredonna-t-elle.

Elle virevolta sur elle-même, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la tristesse qui avait étreint son cœur.

Soudain, un éclat rougeâtre attira son attention.

— — —

— — —

 _Quatre cinq six,_ pour cueillir des cerises.

Des framboises ! Marinette adorait les framboises, presque autant que les fraises, bien que ce ne soit pas comparable. Oubliant toute raison, elle accourut vers le framboisier. Rapidement, elle saisit les premiers fruits avant de les engouffrer un à un dans sa bouche. Puis, la raison revint, et elle réfléchit quelques instants.

Grand-Mère serait sûrement contente si on lui ramenait des framboises, non ? Elle pourrait de faire de la bonne confiture. De plus, sa confiture était probablement la meilleure, après celle de sa mère.

Déchirant avec regret un bout de la manche de son pull favori, elle entreprit de rassembler les fruits délicats parmi le chiffon d'un blanc éclatant. Malheureusement, une des baies éclata, imbibant le tissu livide d'un rouge écarlate.

Marinette jura, et retira une de ses mains pour lécher le liquide sucré qui avait coulé sur ses doigts.

Soudainement, le petit buisson se mit à trembler, comme s'il était secoué de _l'intérieur_. Plus intriguée qu'effrayée, Marinette s'approcha lentement, ouvrant grand ses mirettes azurées, écartant tout doucement les branches piquantes.

Quelqu'un surgit précipitamment devant elle, et elle lâcha un cri de surprise. Elle lâcha sans le vouloir l'étoffe contenant ses framboises, qui s'écrasèrent contre le sol, répandant une fois encore ce liquide rougeâtre, tant semblable à du sang, gorgeant le sol, et tâchant l'herbe jaunie.

Furieuse d'avoir perdue sa collecte, Marinette leva rapidement la tête, pour faire face à celui qui avait surpris la jeune fille.

— Non mais, ça va pas ?! Pour qui tu te pre- ...

Elle interrompit sa phrase, choquée.

— — —

Le garçon en face d'elle n'était pas un homme à proprement dire. Il était humain, oui, du moins, Marinette le pensait. Il avait deux jambes, deux bras, un visage plutôt mignon, et même un nez retroussé.

Il aurait pu être humain, oui, s'il n'avait pas deux foutues oreilles noires, ainsi qu'une petite queue touffue sortant de l'arrière de son pantalon. Observant à la volée son petit visage fin, elle détailla ses traits enfantins.

En estimant bien, ils devaient probablement avoir le même âge. Armé d'un regard émeraude charmeur, et d'un sourire craquant, il était loin de laisser Marinette indifférente. Il avait ce petit quelque chose, ce petit plus qui attirait dangereusement Marinette. Peut-être était-ce ces cheveux blonds qui dansaient dans le vent, reflétant l'or et le soleil. Ou alors était-ce ce mystère qu'elle lisait au travers de ses yeux ?

Son visage se tordit et il lui offrit un sourire doux, un regard charmeur. Parmi son sourire à tomber, Marinette vit distinctement deux petites canines pointues dépasser de ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, confuse, sans pour autant oublier sa colère envers le jeune homme.

Se levant droit sur ses pieds, et appuyant ses deux bras sur ses hanches pour se donner plus de prestance, la bleutée se mit à crier sur le pauvre blondinet.

— Tu aurais pu faire attention, nan mais oh ! A cause de toi, les framboises que j'avais cueillie pour ma Grand-Mère sont tombés par terre !

Les oreilles noirs du jeune garçon retombèrent, en même temps que son sourire. Son visage s'assombrit et il baissa le regard, coupable.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-il, d'une voix étrangement douce et charmante. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu _une humaine_ , que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de venir te dire bonjour !

 _Une humaine ?_ Marinette avait-elle bien entendu ? Le blondinet avait du se tromper, il voulait probablement parler d' _une fille de son âge_ , ou de quelque chose comme ça.

Pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble, elle lui tourna le dos, s'affairant à sauver les quelques framboises qui avaient survécus à la chute. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle entendit des bruits de branchage, et étonnée, elle se retourna.

Le jeune blondinet lui tendait _une branche d'arbre_. Marinette retenait son hilarité, quand elle vit tout à coup une fleur délicate au bout de ladite branche. Touchée, elle approcha le bout des doigts de la petite fleur blanche, caressant doucement les pétales.

— C'est pour moi ? Ria-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, fuyant adorablement son regard. Alors, délicatement, elle brisa la tige de la fleur, et la planta dans ses cheveux, arborant un sourire ravi. Le blondinet la regardait de ses grands yeux, souriant à son tour.

Toute haine et colère abandonnée, Marinette finit par lui tendre la main en murmurant simplement :

— Je m'appelle Marinette ! Enchantée !

Il lui fit un sourire à faire fondre le cœur.

— Je m'appelle ... Adrien.

Il se saisit de sa main, et au lieu de la serrer, il lui fit un doux baiser sur le dos. Ne savait pas trop comment réagir, gênée, Marinette retira sa main, et esquiva son regard.

Pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, la jeune fille leva la main pour la poser entre les deux oreilles du fameux « Adrien ». Un peu intriguée, pas le moins du monde effrayée, elle lui demanda :

— Es-tu ... humain ?

Il sursauta doucement face à ce contact, agitant frénétiquement la queue au rythme des caresses. Il regarda en l'air tout en réfléchissant rapidement.

Puis, avec ce petit sourire espiègle, et cette voix malicieuse, il répondit doucement.

— Non.

Elle le questionna du regard, sans arriver à lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Alors ... Tu es ... _un fétichiste des oreilles et des queues_ ?

Elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Pourquoi un garçon de son âge se baladait sans la forêt, vulgairement affublé d'une queue et de deux oreilles, s'il n'était pas fétichiste ?

Elle repoussa loin l'idée qui lui était venue en tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par l'incompréhension.

Les légendes n'étaient que des mythes. Et ce beau jeune homme, juste devant elle, n'était sûrement pas un _loup-garou_.

— Tu sais que _tu as raison_ , susurra-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Elle secoua la tête, troublée, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il était un loup-garou, un vrai de vrai, ceux qui se transformait à la nuit tombée, pourquoi avait-il ces maudits membres animaliers ?!

Une fois de plus, l'idée d'un fétichisme un peu particulier lui effleura l'esprit. À nouveau, elle secoua la tête.

— C'est impossible. Si tu étais vraiment un ..., elle déglutit, avant de reprendre, loup-garou, tu ne serais pas affublé de la sorte ! Tu n'es qu'un clown, qui veut juste me faire peur avec tes stupides blagues ! Et bien, sache que ça ne marche pas !

Piquée à vif, un peu effrayée, elle se releva rapidement, avant de tourner le dos à Adrien. Elle ramassa son petit panier, et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il lui attrapa la main.

— Attends ! Euh ... Je ...

Ses joues virèrent doucement au rouge, et il esquiva son regard.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur ... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je suis si content d'avoir croisé quelqu'un de mon âge !

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna pour le regarder. Les oreilles du blond se baissèrent, et il aborda une mine abattue. Sentant la culpabilité qui menaçait de lui nouer le ventre, elle se décida tout de même à rester quelques secondes avec lui.

— Écoute, murmura-t-elle, je dois aller rendre visite à ma Grand-Mère ! Mais si tu veux, je peux revenir demain ...

Le regard d'Adrien se remplit d'étoiles et il lui fit un sourire heureux. Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement. Elle détourna le visage, pour ne pas lui montrer les quelques petites rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues. Gênée, elle lui tourna le dos, préférant le snober plutôt que de lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle était – au fond d'elle – contente.

 _Bon sang._

Adrien se saisit doucement de sa main, et il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le dos de celle-ci. Embarrassée, elle retira sa main, la tenant tout de même contre son cœur.

Puis, légèrement embarrassée, elle rabattit sa capuche ses cheveux de jais, et faisant un dernier signe de main au loup, elle s'en alla.

— A demain ! Même endroit !

— Ça marche, lui sourit le blond.

— — —

Marinette se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, espérant que celle-ci ne grince pas. Sa mère dormait à poing fermé, et même si la jeune fille l'avait prévenu qu'elle retournait voir sa Grand-Mère, elle ne tenait pas à la réveiller.

La jeune fille avait menti, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Du moins, elle essayait de se le convaincre. Ce n'était qu'un simple mensonge anodin, pensa-t-elle, elle n'allait faire de mal à personne. Elle allait juste voir Adrien. Qui était probablement un loup-garou, ou pire encore, un fétichiste animalier.

Et puis, ce n'était vraiment un mensonge. Elle avait voir le blond pour tenir sa promesse, et après, elle irait voir sa grand-mère ! Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques minutes, pas plus.

Silencieusement, elle se glissa dans la cuisine, et attrapa son vieux panier qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son contenu, avant de sortir le plus discrètement possible de la maison.

Une fois dehors, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et elle se mit en chemin, se remémorant le passage menant jusqu'au framboisier.

Arrivant sur les lieux, elle vit les traces de leur passage. La tâche rouge sur le sol, ressemblant fortement à du sang, la branche d'arbre tombé à terre, et des traces de pas dans la terre fraîche.

Elle eut un sourire discret, et elle se mit à attendre. Elle était la première, et elle espérait qu'Adrien ne tarderait pas.

A peine cette pensée effleura son esprit que les buissons bougèrent derrière-elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, il était derrière elle, sa respiration chaude dans son cou, son odeur doucereuse envahissant l'espace autour d'elle.

Son cœur sursauta, avant de partir plus rapidement encore. Ses joues s'échauffèrent, et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il abordait un petit sourire amusé sur le visage, et il semblait véritablement heureux.

— Marinette, murmura-t-il. Tu es venue.

Elle pouffa de rire, et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

— Bien sûr ! Je te l'avais promis, après tout. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Son rire se joignit au sien, et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, à rire naïvement comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Marinette finit tout de même pas détourner son visage, espérant que ses rougeurs ne soient pas trop visible.

— Une fois, commença-t-il, une fille m'avait promis de revenir me voir le lendemain. Mais elle n'ait jamais venu, et depuis, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'attendre.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire compatissant, tout en s'asseyant gracieusement au centre de la petite prairie. Le blond prit place à côté d'elle, lui rendant son sourire.

— Alors ... Tu es un loup-garou ? Finit-elle par demander, les lèvres frémissantes.

Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur le haut de son crâne, et il baissa les yeux.

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, son cerveau se mettant à fourmiller de milles pensées incongrues.

— Enfin, reprit-il, par vraiment. Je suis en apprentissage.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, allant même jusqu'à essuyer la petite larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil.

— En apprentissage ? Comment c'est possible ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire en coin.

— Et bien, je ne suis pas encore un vrai loup-garou. J'ai été mordu, mais mon corps est encore en transformation. Un apprentissage, si tu veux. On ne devient pas loup-garou en claquant des doigts.

Il hocha la tête, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

— Cela veut dire, que je suis encore partiellement un humain. Et pour finir mon initiation et devenir un vrai lycanthrope, il faudra que je ...

Adrien baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Il jeta un regard en biais à Marinette, qui, les yeux révulsés, semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative, une question muette se formant sur ses lèvres.

— Rassure-toi ! Je déteste la violence, et jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne ... tuerai quelqu'un.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire compatissant, tandis qu'il déglutissait péniblement, évitant son regard.

— Et je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal ...

— Je n'ai pas peur, concéda-t-elle.

Il releva timidement la tête, et lui offrit un petit sourire. Soudainement, il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier froissé, et le tendit à Marinette, fixant le sol, y puisant sans aucun soute du courage.

— Je, euh ... les ai cueillies pour toi ! C'est pour m'excuser ... Tu sais, pour hier ...

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira, et elle prit délicatement les framboises entre ses mains. Tout doucement, elle glissa la première dans sa bouche, avant d'en avaler encore une ou deux.

— Mmmmh, laissa-t-elle échapper, suivi d'un soupir satisfait.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de son ami sur elle, elle rougit, et baissa les yeux, cherchant les mots au fond d'elle. Pourquoi hésitait-elle à ce point ? Ce n'était pas comme à son habitude.

— M.. Merci ! Elles sont délicieuses ! Tu en veux une ?

Il sursauta doucement, et tendit lentement sa main, comme si, au dernier moment, elle retirerait sa proposition. A son tour, il en prit une, et il la mangea doucement. Un sourire amusé s'imprima sur le visage de Marinette, et avec malice, elle planta une framboise au bout de son doigt, et le lui tendit.

Interloqué, il resta un instant sans bouger, fixant avec égarement les yeux d'un bleu limpide de son amie. Il dut se faire violence pour détacher son regard du sien. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il approcha sa bouche pour gober le fruit rouge.

Elle devint cramoisi, et elle baissa le regard, se mordant les lèvres. En silence, ils finirent toutes les framboises, restant ainsi prostré dans l'herbe, bercé par un petit vent malingre.

Au bout d'un moment, Adrien décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Il se leva prestement, épousseta ses vêtements, et tandis la main à Marinette pour l'aider à se relever.

— On se balade un peu ? Je connais de supers endroits !

Elle hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire enthousiaste.

 _ **..**_ _ **. »**_

— — —

 _ **« ... Trois tours à l'entour des murailles.**_

— — —

— — —

 _Sept huit neuf,_ dans mon panier neuf.

Perchée sur un arbre, elle regardait l'horizon. La vingtaine arrivait, et avec, les soucis, les tourments, l'amour, l'angoisse, tout ce qui allait avec. Marinette avait bien grandi. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, mais son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Le reste de son corps avait également changé, ses seins prenant un peu de volume, ses hanches un peu de largeur.

— Hé, Mari !

Mais quelque chose n'avait pas changé, au fond de la jeune femme. Son cœur. Il battait, il battait démesurément pour quelqu'un, si fortement, et si intensément.

Elle baissa les yeux, faisant un signe de main à Adrien qui la regardait depuis le bas.

Elle l'aimait. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas encore rendue compte – peut-être même qu'elle ne savait même pas le sens du mot amour. Mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Son cœur battait quand elle le voyait, et un monstre – au contraire des délicieux papillons des contes de fée – lui ravageait le ventre et le cœur quand elle croisait son regard.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fée. Elle, elle était la petite Marinette, le Chaperon Rouge. Et lui, il était Adrien, le grand méchant loup, celui qui dévorait d'une bouchée le charmant chaperon rouge.

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées saugrenues, et le lycan la rejoignit sur la branche où elle était assise.

Ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Elle, elle avait repris l'école, et sa mère la privait d'énormément de liberté. Lui, il continuait son apprentissage, et celui-ci touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Le cœur serré, Marinette savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir son ami très longtemps. Lorsqu'il serait devenu un loup – un vrai – rien que de l'approcher rendrait le pauvre homme fou. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait confiance en Adrien. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

Et puis, disait-elle parfois en riant, sous le regard sévère de son ami, elle ne désirait pas une mort plus belle qu'entre les mains de son unique amour.

— — —

— Comment se passe ton entraînement ? demanda-t-elle, légère, redoutant la réponse. Prêt à devenir le plus puissant des loups garous ?

Il éclata de rire, passant un main dans ses cheveux dorés, sous le regard émerveillé de la demoiselle. Il lui tira la langue, et le cœur de Marinette chavira.

— Il ne me reste quelques semaines, mais mon maître dit que je suis prêt.

Il y eut un long silence.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Il y eut sept longues secondes de silence. Peut-être huit, tout bien reconsidéré.

Vous savez, ces longues secondes qui semblent durer une éternité, où l'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, où l'on se sourit nerveusement, que l'on se demande si l'autre ne nous prend pas un fou. Et bien c'était ça, En pire, peut-être.

Elle finit par pousser un léger soupir.

— Alors tu vas partir ? Tu vas me quitter à tout jamais ?

Le loup secoua la tête, gardant les yeux plantés sur le sol.

— Je n'ai pas le choix ... Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ... comme ça.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, murmurant son prénom doucement, pour qu'elle le regarde. Mais son regard restait démesurément fixé sur le sol. Elle avait sur le visage cette adorable mine boudeuse qui faisait fondre le loup.

Il s'approcha encore, et releva son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Marinette.

Un soupir. Un petit silence.

— Même si je ne serais plus le Adrien que tu connais, je serais toujours là.

Il pointa de son doigt griffu le cœur de la demoiselle. Puis, il lui sourit. Un sourire sincère et franc, qui reflétait tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Au loin, un cri coupa la beauté de l'instant, et Marinette sursauta, les joues rouges. Sa mère l'appelait au loin, et elle devait y aller. Elle poussa un long soupir, évitant le regard du loup, gênée.

— Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Marinette, dit-il encore.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, quand des lèvres contre les siennes lui coupèrent la parole. D'abord surprise, puis attendrie, elle répondit avec tendresse à son baiser. Ce n'était pas le premier, - elle espérait – pas le dernier, et plus elle goûtait le nectar sucré de ses lèvres, plus elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Un peu comme une drogue, une accoutumance. Au final, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Sa mère l'appela encore, et elle rompit timidement le baiser. Ils rirent, gênés, et elle se sépara de lui, à regret. Une fois en bas de l'arbre, elle lui adressa un dernier signe de main, avant de rabattre son capuchon rouge sur ses cheveux bleus.

— — —

— — —

 _Dix onze douze,_ elles seront toutes rouges .

Dehors, une petite pluie s'était abattue sur la ville en terreur. Les cris résonnaient, le sang giclait.

La lune, témoin à ce carnage, brillait bien haut dans le ciel, ronde et rouge, comme le sang qui coulait sur les pavés du village marchant.

C'était la nuit des loups-garous, hurlaient certains avant de se faire tuer par des bêtes carnassières.

Marinette, elle, s'était réfugiée, dans une petite grange délabrée, avec quelques autres personnes. Elle priait de tout son cœur que personne ne les trouve. Elle priait aussi pour Adrien. Parce qu'il était là, au milieu du massacre. Il prenait sûrement part au massacre. Mais elle l'aimait, vous comprenez ? Et elle ne pouvait pas faire en dépit de ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas faire en dépit du loup-garous.

Dehors, le carnage semblait avoir cessé. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant l'instant où le soleil viendrait les délivrer de cette hécatombe. Marinette risqua un regard par la fenêtre. La rue était vide, recouverte de corps sans vies qui s'entassait. Parmi quelques-uns, elle reconnaissait des visages familiers. Des amis, des camarades d'école, même de la famille qui habitait à l'autre bout du village.

Elle retint ses larmes. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de pleurer. Elle laisserait libre court à son chagrin demain matin, tout comme le reste du village.

Mais il y eut un cri qui lui glaça le sang.

Une toute petite fille, 6 ans à peine, se tenait au milieu du massacre, devant le corps de sa défunte mère.

— Maman, maman ! Hurlait la petite fille, s'égosillant jusqu'à en réveiller les morts.

Non, non, tais-toi, voulait lui hurler Marinette. Elle allait attirer tous les loups sur elle, elle qui était encore si jeune, si ... innocente ! Elle devait vivre !

Mû par un instinct, par l'adrénaline, la peur, l'appréhension, elle bondit en dehors de sa cachette pour sauver la petite fille. Arrivant devant celle-ci, elle lui cacha la bouche, pour taire les cris de la gamine.

— Hey, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ma puce, arrête de crier, tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ...

Un craquement de branches derrière elle, et son cœur rata un battement. Rapidement, elle poussa la petite fille, en sûreté, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

— Marinette.

Elle sursauta. Cette voix. Elle failli lâcher un soupir de soulagement, et elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

— Adri -...

Elle avait rouvert les yeux. Retour à la réalité.

Ils n'étaient plus dans leur forêt douillette à se bécoter doucement. Ils n'étaient plus les amoureux du passé, les amants de demain.

Ils étaient Marinette, et Adrien, certes, mais ils n'étaient plutôt la petite fille au panier et le petit garçon fétichiste des oreilles.

Ils étaient le petit Chaperon et le Grand méchant Loup.

Une nouvelle page de leurs histoires se tournait, cette fois-ci tâchée d'encres et de larmes sanguines.

— — —

— Elle est pour toi, Adrien, avait dit un grand loup, qui devait sûrement être le chef.

Le blondinet avait le regard planté sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas ce regard dont elle avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas de cette façon là dont il la regardait quand il l'embrassait, quand il jouait avec ses cheveux ou ses doigts, quand il la regardait partir dans le soleil couchant.

Cette fois-ci, il portait sur elle des yeux illuminés par l'envie de sang, par le manque, par le goût du sang. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu de sang, juste pour ne pas effrayer Marinette ? Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

L'appel du sang résonnait en lui. L'appel du sang résonnait dans la nuit, comme le hurlement du loup rassasié.

Alors, il s'avança vers elle.

Elle, elle restait droite, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Etait-il vraiment capable de lui faire du mal ? Ses promesses étaient-elles alors toutes vides de sens ? Elle avait placé sa confiance en lui, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais depuis le début de leur stupide histoire, depuis le début de toute cette mascarade, avait-elle vraiment bien fait de croire aux belles paroles du loup ?

— — —

— Marinette ...

— Je n'ai pas peur, souffla-t-elle.

Il resta silencieuse. Il était à présent devant elle.

— Je ne désire pas de mort plus belle qu'une dans les bras de mon unique amour.

Il sourit, parce qu'il se rappelait de cette stupide phrase.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. Elle devait mourir, pour qu'il puisse accomplir son apprentissage. Il devait prendre le sang d'une vierge, une vierge qu'il avait dû au préalable trompée. Tel était son devoir, son apprentissage. Mais ses sentiments avaient dépassés son devoir, et il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle.

Comment pouvait-on tuer de sang froid la seule femme que l'on aimait, même de son cœur inerte ?

Un hurlement de loup résonna dans la nuit, et il y répondait, d'instinct.

Puis, son regard changea, et il empoigna Marinette, sentant son odeur attirante, regardant sa peau de porcelaine qui brillait sous la clarté du soleil.

Alors, il plongea silencieusement les crocs dans son cou d'albâtre, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'étincelle de celle qu'il aimait s'éteindre. Et tandis que le chaperon rouge devenait une étoile dans le ciel, Adrien, lui, hurlait à la mort, la dépouille de sa précieuse entre ses pattes.

Au fond, peut-être que le grand méchant loup était amoureux d'une étoile, et que chaque nuit, il criait pour un amour qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

 _ **... »**_


End file.
